Love is Watching Someone Die
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Some battles are won, others are lost. Steven/Cynthia.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

Love is Watching Someone Die

**Summary**

Some battles are won, others are lost.

**.**

Teardrops rolled down Steven's cheeks as he looked at the face of his girlfriend. He held her hands with his own grasping them tightly as if letting them go would cease her life immediately. How had it come to this? Why did death target the ones so young and full of life? A sob escaped him and he bowed his face into his hands. Cynthia was a Champion like him, but this was a battle not even she could win. Another victory for death. Another soul robbed. "Cynthia..." he whispered tenderly, praying she would open her eyes one last time. "Please wake up..."

But he knew the battle was well and truly lost. Cynthia's battle with cancer heavily depended on a bone marrow transplant, but unfortunately the donated marrow was rejected. The doctors informed Steven there was nothing they could do to save her life. Cynthia, the first female Champion who had defied the odds, now lay helpless on the hospital bed, so weak she couldn't even respond. The realization he would never experience another day with Cynthia had sunk in and it tore his heart to pieces.

Cynthia was no longer youthful and exuberant. Her skin had paled dramatically, all colour drained from her face. Her lips were a shade of blue and her hands were now blotchy and purplish. Her muscles had wasted away as a result of lost appetite and her eyes were devoid of colour, staring up at the ceiling glassy and fixed. Her body was cool to touch; death was close.

The rest of the Sinnoh Elite Four trainers stood silently in the dreary hospital room. Bertha was seated to Cynthia's right, hunched over and crying. Lucian sat at Bertha's side and consoled her with a light hug. In the far corner of the room stood Flint, listlessly gazing at Cynthia a sad expression on his face. His brilliant blue eyes peered at her hoping she would regain consciousness. Aaron sat near Steven, his hands nervously resting on his lap. "...I can't take this anymore..." Bertha sobbed, burying her head into Lucian's chest. "It isn't fair!"

Lucian embraced her in a warm hug and let her cry. It was hard for all members of the Sinnoh League to watch their leader and their friend die. Steven could feel Lucian's eyes boring into his own while he comforted his friend. He knew what he was thinking – the Psychic master was wondering if he'd be able to cope without Cynthia in his life. "Would you like to get some air Bertha?" Lucian asked softly, turning his attention away from Steven.

Bertha sniffed and nodded. With Lucian's help she picked herself up from the bedside chair and followed her friend out of the room. All was quiet except for the heavy sounds of breathing from Cynthia. Her ragged breathing increased in intensity as the minutes slowly passed. Steven closed his eyes unable to watch his girlfriend and was to be fiancé, struggle. He could not comprehend the pain she was going through, but he wished he could take her place instead. "If I could I would take the pain for you," he spoke softly in between gentle sobs, unable to hold the tears back any longer.

Flint took the vacant seat and took one of Cynthia's hands into his own. The Fire-type master always wore a smile on his face, but today he wore a glum expression. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. He didn't say a word, but Steven knew Flint was upset as well. Everyone was. The entire region was mourning for the Champion, whom many claimed to be the greatest of the leaders.

"We've had our battles, and we've traded words we both regret, but I treasure all those moments. You inspire me to continue fighting when all hope seems lost," Steven said, lowering his voice to a whisper, doing his best to keep it together. "You are a Champion, and you're the best of all of us. I think of the battles that I have fought, but they pale in comparison to the one you have fought," he added. He paused to recollect himself, wiping away tears. Taking in a deep breath he continued. "You gave me strength." His speech ended there as an overwhelming flood of powerful emotion overcame him.

Aaron stood up from his chair and left the room without a word. He had not shed a tear, but Flint suspected he was doing everything he could to prevent showing a form of emotion. Lucian re-entered the room without Bertha at his side. "Bertha's joining Aaron for a hot drink to calm herself down," Lucian responded. Flint nodded.

Steven forced himself to regain composure as he opened his eyes and looked at Cynthia. He placed his hand against her face tenderly stroking it, tears streaming down his face. "I love you with all my heart Cynthia," he said, struggling to fight back tears. "You are my shining ray of light, my rock and my saviour. You'll join the angels up in the heavens above," he added. He brought his head towards Cynthia's face and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Laboured breathing from Cynthia increased in volume, her fragile body quivering with each breathe. It was unbearable to watch. Bertha and Aaron re-entered the room and stood by Steven's side. At the sight of Cynthia's weakened body, Bertha burst into tears again using Aaron's sleeve as a tissue. "Why are the fates so cruel?" she whimpered.

"It'll soon be over," Flint mumbled. "At least she'll be in a better place."

Several more minutes of painful waiting passed by as they continued to watch Cynthia's battle come to an end. One of the nurses entered the room and waited for the final breath. Steven's hands never lessened their grip on her hands. She could not feel him, nor see but he held onto the hope she could hear him. "I know you can hear me Cynthia; I will always love you." Cynthia took in another breath and slowly breathed out. The intervals in between breaths were increasing indicating the final moment of living would soon be over.

Her final breath came and a sense of peace overtook her features. "It's over, she's passed on," Flint said. An eerie silence; no one spoke, no one even moved as the event slowly began to register in their minds. Cynthia was gone. Lost forever. She was now in a better place watching over them.

.

Emotional writing is not my area of expertise, but I tried hard to make this realistic as possible and tried to capture the intense emotions we experience when watching a loved one die. As always, reviews are much appreciated!

This story was submitted as part of a prompt challenge hosted on the forum 'PokeManiacs'. Please see my profile page for the link.


End file.
